1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvement of a fishing reel in which a friction coupling force of a rotary body, e.g., drive gear, which is friction coupled to a drive shaft that is rotated interlocking with a handle, is controlled in magnitude by an adjusting member through an action of a rolling type one-way clutch.
2. Related Art
A reverse rotation preventing structure is generally used in which a spool rotated when a fishing line is played out and a ratchet wheel are locked by a pawl when those are rotated in the reverse direction. The structure is problematic in that an angle of play of reverse rotation is large and hence the structure cannot quickly stop the reverse rotation of those rotary components.
The reverse rotation preventing device for the fishing reel as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication Hei. 9-168354A is widely, rather, predominantly used in this field. In the device, a rolling type one-way clutch is provided between a drive shaft and a reel body, and a play of reverse rotation is lessened by the utilization of a wedging action of the one-way clutch.
The reverse rotation preventing device based on the one-way clutch utilizes a wedging action of the rolling member on the outer surface of the drive shaft (the outer surface of the inner ring rotating together with the drive shaft) . The reverse rotation preventing device is advantageous in that the play in the reverse rotation is lessened. In the reverse rotation preventing device, during the fighting with a fish, a tension acts on the line, and a load torque having a reverse direction acts on the one-way clutch through the drive shaft being rotated interlocking with the spool.
At this time, to prevent the drive shaft from being rotated in the reverse direction, the rolling members of the one-way clutch are locked through a wedging action on the outer surface of the inner ring that is fit to the outer surface of the drive shaft in a state that it is locked in its rotation.
A rotary body (drive gear) that is rotated when the line is played out is friction coupled to the drive shaft by a brake device. Through a rotation of an adjusting member screw coupled to the drive shaft, an inner ring that is fit to the drive shaft such that it is axially movable while being locked in its rotation, is moved to the inner side. As a result, a friction coupling force is adjusted in accordance with a current situation, thereby preventing line cutting, the fish""s mouth cut and the like.
However, the following problem of the reverse rotation preventing device remains unsolved. Even if, under the tension during the fighting with the fish, the angler releases the adjusting member in a brake mechanism to weaken the friction coupling force of the rotary body, the inner ring on the drive shaft does not follow up the adjusting member and hence does not move in the pressing-force removing direction since the rolling members of the one-way clutch fixed to the support portion of the reel body are locked, through the wedging action, on the outer surface of the inner ring on the drive shaft. Accordingly, the fishing .reel fails to weaken the friction coupling force of the rotary body, that is, a braking force of the spool, and hence a braking action is uncontrollable. As a result, trouble such as line cutting, the fish""s mouth cut or the like will occur. Through the rotation of the handle, the locking state is removed, a braking state of the brake is abruptly shifted to a weak braking state, thereby causing a backlash.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a fishing reel which is able to adjust a friction coupling force of a rotary body in a state that the rolling members in a one-way clutch of a rolling type are locked, and is free from the backlash caused by the rotation of the handle.
To achieve the above object, according to a first aspect. of the invention, there is provided a fishing reel comprising:
a reel body;
a driving shaft which is rotatably supported with the reel body and is rotated by a rotation of a handle;
a rotary body frictionally coupled to one end of the driving shaft, the rotary body being rotated when a fishing line is played out;
an adjusting member, for adjusting a friction coupling force of the rotary body in magnitude, mounted on the other end of the driving shaft, the adjusting member being axially movable with respect to the driving shaft; and
a rolling type one-way clutch, for preventing the driving shaft from rotating in a reverse direction, provided at a portion of the driving shaft between the rotary body and the adjusting member, the rolling type one-way clutch including,
an inner ring rotatable together with and slidable along the driving shaft, the inner ring being brought into contact with at least one rolling member of the rolling type one-way clutch, wherein the friction coupling force of the rotary body is adjustable by sliding the inner ring along the driving shaft,
an outer ring fit to a support portion the reel body so that the outer ring is locked in its rotation so that the at least one rolling member is putted between the inner ring and the outer ring, and
a gap for allowing a movement of at least one part of the rolling type one-way clutch in the axial direction.
With such a construction, when to fight with a fish, an angler plays out the line while braking the spool, even if, under the reverse rotation load during the playing out of the fishing line, the angler adjusts the spool braking force to cope with a momently changing fighting situation, and the bar-like rolling member of the one-way clutch, which forms reverse rotation preventing device, and the inner ring on the handle drive shaft are locked by the load and the wedging action during the reverse rotation, the braking operation 1s adjusted while free from its locking because of a freedom of the movement resulting from the axial movement of the one-way clutch, and prevention of a trouble caused by improper spool braking force adjustment, which will occur during the actual fishing, is secured.
According to a second aspect of the invention, in the fishing reel of the first aspect, the gap is provided between the outer ring and the support portion.
According to a third aspect of the invention, in the fishing reel of the second aspect, an elastic ring made of felt or soft rubber is inserted into the gap.
According to a forth aspect of the invention, in the fishing reel of the first aspect, the gap is provided between the outer ring and the at least one rolling member.
According to a fifth aspect of the invention, in the fishing reel of the forth aspect, an elastic ring made of felt or soft rubber is inserted into the gap.
According to a sixth aspect of the invention, in the fishing reel of the forth aspect, a spring is inserted into the gap.
According to a seventh aspect of the invention, in the fishing reel of the first aspect, the gaps are provided-at opposite sides of the rolling type one-way clutch.
According to a eighth aspect of the invention, there is provided a fishing reel comprising:
a reel body;
a spool for holding a fishing line wound thereon rotatably supported between side plates of the reel body;
a handle rotatably supported with the reel body;
a handle shaft rotating with the handle rotatably supported with the reel body;
a take-up drive mechanism which transmits a rotating operation of the handle to the spool for wounding the fishing line thereon;
a drag mechanism, for allowing the spool to rotate in a direction of playing out the fishing line with a dragging force in a fishing line take-up state, provided between the spool and the handle;
an operating portion rotatably supported with the handle shaft so that a movement to an axial direction of the operating portion is prohibit; and
a drag pressing portion coupled to the operating portion,
wherein the dragging force of the drag mechanism is adjusted by moving forward and backward the drag pressing portion in accordance with a quantity of operation of the operating portion.
According to a ninth aspect of the invention, in the fishing reel of eighth aspect, the fishing reel further comprising a one-way clutch provided on the handle shaft.
According to a tenth aspect of the invention, in the fishing reel of the ninth aspect, the drag pressing portion serves as an inner ring of the one-way clutch.
According to a eleventh aspect of the invention, in fishing reel of the eighth aspect, the drag pressing portion is in a tubular shape into which the handle shaft is inserted.
According to a twelfth aspect of the invention, in the fishing reel of the eighth aspect, the drag mechanism is coupled to one end of the handle shaft, the handle and the operating portion are coupled to the other end of the handle shaft.
According to a thirteenth aspect of the invention, in the fishing reel o the eighth aspect, a distance between the handle and the operating portion in the axial direction is constant when the operating portion is operated for adjusting the dragging force.